Perdition and Retribution
by Flaming-Poison
Summary: Dean decides that Castiel needs his wings sorting. Unfortunately, they get interrupted.


"Don't forget that I was the one who-" I started.

"I know. Gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. I'm never going to forget that am I." Dean cut me off. He pointed to the handprint on his shoulder from getting raised from Hell. "Just let it go Cas. This has nothing to do with what's you've done for me." His green eyes shone at me. My mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"You put Sam's life at risk for nothing. Did you even ask him if he thought this would work? He's better at hunting than you, trust me." Dean was really angry that I had used Sam as bait. Sam was currently at Bobbie's recovery from the beating he got on my account.

"I'm sorry Dean. I should have spoken about it with Sam first. You are right of course." Dean shook his head, probably trying to think what to do with me. I stood staring at my feet. I was too attached to this man to just fly away and leave him. Dean just looked at me; his green eyes met my blue ones.

"I can't blame you I guess. You have no clue what's going on, just like me. The apocalypse is sapping all our sense. Sam's gonna be about a week at Bobbie's and all's quiet for the time being." Dean swallowed and took a breath. He was right. With Lucifer on the rampage everything was mad. None of us were thinking straight and my charge was definitely low on sleep.

Dean sat down on the bed and lay back. A deep sigh escaped his mouth. I sat on the opposite bed facing Dean. My body was tired and my wings killing me. The motel room was quite large and I took this large private space as the only chance I would get to stretch. I stretched out my wings and flexed them slightly. They ached from all the flying I had been doing recently.

"Man Cas. Your wings look messed up." Said Dean, sitting up on his bed and facing me.

"Yes. I have been flying a lot lately and it is starting to take its toll. My wings are incredibly tired and I haven't had chance to relax them yet. Plus they are very sensitive to changes and this change has made them tense up." I shook them, trying to straighten them slightly. I took the tip of one in my hand and started stroking the feathers down gently.

"Here, let me." Said Dean, getting up and kneeling behind me. He took one wing in his hand and very gently smoothed the feathers. After he finished one wing he moved on to the other. Once he finished smoothing the feathers, he ran his hands along the tops of my wings. I quivered slightly at the touch. He ran his hands along again and I shivered. He chuckled.

The bed moved slightly and there was a warm presence closer to me. Dean kissed my neck gently and combed his fingers through my feathers. A small moan slipped through my lips and Dean smiled against my neck. He combed my feathers again and I moaned louder. It was uncontrollable.

"Leave them out, I wanna play." Whispered Dean into my ear. He got off the bed and walked in front of me. I leant back slightly as he hovered over me. I thought about asking him if he was drunk, but there wasn't the smell of alcohol on his breath. Dean leant down to me and kissed me softly. My body started to act completely of its own accord. First I was shocked but I then started to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He put his hand on the bed next to me to stable himself.

I pulled him harder and he fell on top of me. Dean groaned as he landed but didn't break the kiss. He pulled himself up and sat straddling my crotch. He leant down and stroked my wings. He clawed the feathers and I moaned. He shifted slightly and I tensed. Dean smirked and moved again. I bit my lip hard to stop myself from moaning from the friction.

"Enjoying yourself a bit much aren't we Castiel?" Said Dean. He ran his hand down my shirt and rested it on my crotch. He squeezed my semi hard dick and I moaned sharply. I nodded and he smiled. "You better be able to keep up angel boy." Dean groaned. I nodded quickly as Dean shifted again.

Dean pushed my coat off my shoulders and turned me so my head was on the pillow. He slowly removed my tie and trailed his hands down my arms. He put the tie by his knee and went on to removing my jacket and shirt. His fingers works slowly but steadily down the buttons. Once the shirt was off he pushed my hands above my head and thread the tie around them. He tied my wrists to the posts of the headboard and then slowly trailed kisses all over my body.

I twitched and wriggled under his kisses. I didn't like being totally helpless and trapped, but I was more concerned about what Dean was doing with his tongue. I writhed as Dean ran his tongue around my nipple. I groaned as the tongue was removed and started to head lower on my body. As he reached my trousers he undid them and pulled them down slowly. I kicked off my shoes and he slid my trousers down my legs.

Dean kissed around the bulge in my underwear and I tensed and groaned at the feeling. Dean got up off me and quickly shed his shirt and jeans. He was back over me in a flash and he hooked his finger into the band of my underwear. He pulled them down and licked down from my belly button to the base of my throbbing dick. His mouth suddenly engulfed my dick and I gasped in surprise. The warm wet feel of his tongue on my sensitive skin was electric.

His head bobbed up and down on my cock and he put his hand into the lowest feathers of my wing. His other hand rested on my hip. I groaned as he bobbed in time with the strokes he gave my wings. I felt heat travelling through my body and I tensed suddenly. Dean pulled up quickly and pulled down his boxers. Dean sucked on his fingers for a while then slowly pressed his finger inside me.

I bit my lip as the pain burned in my ass. Dean slowly started to move his finger in and out of me, loosening me up slightly before entering another finger. After a while Dean removed his fingers and hovered over me. Wordlessly he pointed to me and then to his dick. He wanted me to suck him; that was obvious. I leant up as far as I could and took his dick in my mouth. He made sure it was totally covered in saliva before removing it from my mouth.

"You might wanna relax, this is gonna hurt like a bitch." Said Dean, resting the head of his dick against my ass.

"Is this retribution for what I did to Sam?" I ask. This pain will be deserved if so.

"This pain is the retribution for Sam. The pleasure is a thank you from me." With that Dean pushed into me. I gripped the bedding and screamed slightly in pain. Once Dean was in fully he paused, allowing me to adjust to the feel. Once he felt I was loose enough he started to thrust slightly into me. The pain was still intense but it slowly ebbed away, getting replaced by pleasure.

I moaned deeply as Dean thrust harder and faster into me. Dean was steadily hitting my prostate and the feeling of it was amazing. I was so high on pleasure when I heard a familiar ringing in my ears.

'Cas, we got a problem here. Sam's woken up and he's not impressed. He's gone mad on Bobbie. Get your feathered ass over here, and bring Dean.' Gabe was calling me, something was wrong.

Dean saw my face and stopped. He looked into my eyes and saw there was a problem. He pulled out of me and I suddenly felt empty. He untied me and I sat up. I pulled on my clothes and Dean pulled on his.

"There's an issue with Sam. Gabe just called telling me he's gone mad on Bobbie. But we will finish this later; after this I think I'm going to need another massage." I said to Dean, before whisking him off to Bobbie's.


End file.
